For your Entertainment
by MagiAllie
Summary: Kuroo decide llevar a Kenma al Tokyo Game Show como regalo de cumpleaños. Está planeando darle una sorpresa muy especial, para demostrarle que está en plan de prometerle todo, hasta bailar Summer en el concurso anual de Just Dance. Solo para su entretenimiento [KurooKen][One-shot]


**Disclaimer|** Los personajes de Haikyuu, ni las marcas utilizadas dentro de este escrito me pertenecen.

 **Pareja |** Kuroo x Kenma [Kurooken]

 **Notas |** Hice este one-shot poniendo a prueba todos mis conocimientos actuales de videojuegos, cosa en la que me confieso completamente ignorante pero ¡Fighting! Hice mi mejor, así que si encuentran alguna inconsistencia pido perdón de antemano.

Para Leslie: amante de Kenma, de Fem Kenma y de mí. Jajaja. Te quiero mucho amiga ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

 **For your entertainment**

Es decir

 **Para tu entretenimiento**

Cuando la calle comenzó a estar repleta de personas vestidas similares fue cuando Kuroo pudo realmente reparar qué había sido esa expresión en Kenma cuando le dijo que tenía dos boletos para los únicos días abiertos a público del Tokyo Game Show. Porqué sus ojos habían reflejado una grata incredulidad, una emoción frustrante y además había sonreído mostrando los dientes delanteros hasta mostrar dos afilados colmillos. Y la ceja fruncida, ligeramente en un ángulo de 45 grados.

―Me alegra haber traído ropa ligera, como me dijiste.

A pesar de las amplias calles y el espacio inmenso que tenía el centro de la convención estaba lleno de personas queriendo pasar, tomándose fotos con sus personajes favoritos de videojuegos, gente que hacía cosplays buenísimos y que solo se paraba cerca de la entrada por las fotos, muchos de ellos seguramente no conseguirían entrar por esas puertas con sus enormes armas de cartón o polietileno. Kenma se quitó la gorra y se pasó la mano por la frente quitándose una ligera capa de sudor que se había formado con el camino. Kuroo lo miró de soslayo mientras intentaba prestar atención en los boletos.

―Dice que nuestra entrada es la de la puerta A3 ― Kuroo levantó la vista irguiéndose por encima de muchos de los fanáticos para visualizar una gran pancarta que señalaba la entrada deseada ―. Está por allá. Vamos.

Caminaron por entre los personajes sin que Kenma hubiera dicho cosa alguna, no mostraba ninguna seña de querer acercarse a algún personaje o de montarse en un juego en específico de los que promocionaban en los folletos que bañaban la entrada del Makahuri Messe. Se veía concentrado en llegar hasta la fila de la entrada y poder quitarse la sudadera color rojo que había tenido la mala fortuna de traer, aun cuando él había sido el que sugirió usar ropa cómoda. Kuroo sabía que Kenma nunca venía a estos eventos porque le desagradaba el olor, la muchedumbre y muchas cosas más, sin embargo no era cualquier evento. Era el Tokyo Game Show. Todo el mundo, Japón, tenía que saber que si querías pasar dos minutos adentro tenías que traer una fresca camiseta de algodón, jeans y tenis.

―No debí traer ni la gorra ni la sudadera ― Kenma se sacó ambas cosas y las metió dentro de una mochila negra que cargaba Kuroo.

―Tu pantalón tiene agujeros, con algo tenías que compensarlo ― Kuroo dejó que Kenma manoseara la mochila hasta que estuvo conforme ―. ¿Por qué los pantalones son más caros si están rotos?

―¿Por qué tus jeans son del mismo color que los míos?

―Me queda bien el negro ― replicó Kuroo mirando los jeans rotos de Kenma y sonriéndole burlonamente, el rubio le dio la espalda ―. A ti también te queda bien, por lo menos tu camiseta es blanca y no negra. Nos veríamos ridículos.

―Cuando entremos nadie se fijará en nuestros atuendos, ni aunque tus tenis rojos intenten quemarlas las retinas.

Kuroo ladeó la cabeza entre ofendido y halagado. De antemano se sintió nervioso y excitado, no tenía el tipo de naturaleza en el que algo le causara realmente pavor o que sintiera ganas de vomitar antes de realizar alguna actividad, pero Kenma era… bueno y él tenía esa sorpresa que iba a darle, de una forma especial tenía ansiedad. Carraspeó lentamente mientras comenzaban a avanzar en la fila. Kuroo sacó los pases y se colgó uno en el cuello, aprovechando la distracción de Kenma se acercó a su espalda y metió el pase rodeando su cuello con el listón de marca ''X-box'' suspiro cerca de su cabello con olor a naranja y fresas y se apartó tan rápido como pudo. Su amigo aprecio el gesto de nuevo mirándolo con incomprensión pero sonriendo amablemente, jugueteó con el plástico del pase.

―Prepárate Kenma ― le sugirió cuando estaban por llegar a la entrada.

―No, prepárate tú ― contratacó.

El personal de seguridad era estricto, Kuroo se lamentó de haber comprado esas expensivas gaseosas que igual tuvo que tirar, junto con su paquete de chiclets. Debido a que el lugar no dejaba entrar ningún tipo de alimento, y la cantidad de cosas que no pasaban de la entrada era desgraciada, Kenma parecía predecirlo, dejó que lo examinaran y que tiraran su gorra contra el sol, no era de gran importancia pues el interior se encontraba techado. Pasando los primeros sujetos Kuroo sintió algo familiar en el ambiente, era como llegar a un lugar con un sonido similar a algo… y probablemente se trataba de llegar a un lugar que sonaba exactamente como el cuarto de Kenma en un sábado de vacaciones.

Repleto de gente y con un suave olor a humedad, la primera planta se levanta ante ellos imponente, llena de luces de colores, pantallas de tamaño poco humano, personajes sentados en cojines con formas abstractas y coloridas, un mundo desconocido para Kuroo. Pero Kenma tenía los ojos puestos en algo y estaba dispuesto a saltar en ello como si fuese un gato preparado para matar a un ave herida, Kuroo estaba por atreverse a soltar una tontería como ''Y aun así dices que no te gustan realmente los videojuegos'' pero Kenma estaba con pasos largos y tendidos por entre la gente, sin fijarse siquiera si el pelinegro lo seguía. Evitando chocar con cualquier cosa para finalmente detenerse tras una cola pequeña pero sustanciosa.

―Pensé que preferías otro tipo de videojuegos ― jadeó Kuroo cuando se acercó hasta su lugar en la fila

―Los clásicos, son… los clásicos, comenzaré con esto para calentar.

La parte derecha de la convención estaba separada del resto de los videojuegos. Kenma tenía interés en dos partes: la derecha y la central, la derecha tenía todos los videojuegos clásicos habidos y por haber, un foro para cada una de las cosas que todos habían jugado en esta ciudad. Todo Nintendo estaba aquí, Mario Bross en sus diferentes presentaciones, Pacman, incluso Crash. Kuroo estaba sorprendido de poder identificar los posters de la mayoría de los videojuegos pero sobre todo le sorprendía la forma innovadora con la que todos los stands estaban adornados, y el Mario Kart de Wii no era la excepción, y Kenma estaba a dos personas de abordar en _eso._

―¿Te quedaras ahí? ¿No vas a jugar? ― preguntó Kenma

―Yo solo pensaba verte hacerlo ― Kenma se sorprendió ―. ¿Ya viste ese Flappy Bird gigante? Se supone que debes saltar entre esos cojines verdes y…

―Kuroo juega ― pidió Kenma con el ceño fruncido ―. Muchos de estos sujetos son oponentes demasiado dignos y no tengo interés en ponerme intenso.

―¿Yo no soy un oponente digno?

―Si me ganas en esto lo serás.

Kuroo se sintió tentado a decirle que ni de coña iba a poder vencerlo en algo en lo que seguro él era mejor, pero Kenma le estaba pidiendo que jugara, dándole un apretó en la muñeca y jugando con los huesitos que sobresalían, estaba jugando sucio. Y el encargado ya estaba prácticamente parado frente a ellos dos, mirándolos con una sonrisa que denotaba cansancio.

―¿Pasan los dos?

―Si ― contestó Kuroo soltándose de Kenma involuntariamente, y rascándose la nuca.

 _¿Por qué me solté? Diablos._

El encargado miro a Kuroo por un largo segundo, pareció eterno. Incluso Kenma pasó sobre su mirada para entrar al juego y dejar que Kuroo se sintiera inseguro solo, pero luego se giró también a mirarlo, no había forma de que Kuroo supiera porque lo miraban de esa forma hasta que traspasó el listón y los primeros adornos, solo así pudo notar como el seguramente no solo no iba a caber en ese juego, sino que también se quedaría atorado y los bomberos tendrían que sacarlo. Pero era original, iban a jugar Mario kart wii trepados en dos carritos idénticos a los del juego, con controladores de volantes y una pantalla conformada por tal vez seis o más televisores enfrente. Casi como realidad virtual.

O como el típico carrito afuera del supermercado.

―Kenma no voy a caber aquí ― susurró Kuroo abriendo la puertecita del coche.

Kenma ya tenía el casco y el cinturón puesto, ignoraba olímpicamente todo a su alrededor, y apretaba los botones del control de forma maestra, preparándose para una carrera. Kuroo gimió cuando colocó su trasero en el asiento, ese no era el problema pero sus piernas estaban tan incomodas, tan apretadas, no cabía. Él era demasiado alto para este juego, no había forma de que consiguiera ganar con las piernas casi sobre sus orejas.

―No doy crédito… ― suspiró mirando su posición ―. Te dejaré hacerlo solo.

―Eso dímelo en la meta.

El instinto competitivo de Kenma estaba encendido y sonreía y Kuroo estaba muy incómodo y toda la cosa pero ¿Cómo decirle que no? Cuando ya estaban ahí los dos montados en esos carritos y eligiendo sus personajes predilectos, Kenma era más que feliz con Toad y Kuroo sacaba a Birdo siempre que podía.

―¡La elección de pista será aleatoria! ― avisó el encargado presionando un botón.

La mina de Luigi apareció frente a sus ojos. Mientras que un enorme contador hacía un sonido que Kuroo asimiló como su derrota, pero Kenma se veía serio, estaba poniendo empeño en esto y sería inútil no competir con el utilizando todos sus esfuerzos, después de todo él ya era el que estaba haciendo todo este esfuerzo, y esperaba no hacerlo en vano porque el día apenas estaba comenzando y había demasiadas cosas que hacer, muchos lugares a los que moverse y verlo jugar por un largo, largo rato. El contador llegó a uno y Kuroo ya estaba dándose por perdedor desde que su auto fallo en el arranque y Kenma estaba agazapado en el asiento corriendo de una forma enferma por las bajadas de la mina, moviendo el control con maestría y Kuroo iba lento pero seguro, intentando conseguir algún cubo bala que lo dejara cerca de su oponente.

Cuando por fin consiguió uno, Kenma estaba por terminar la segunda vuelta sin haber utilizado ninguno de los poderes y quedaron lado a lado, convirtiendo esto en un choque de habilidades y de buena suerte. El pelinegro, actualmente, carecía de ambas. Pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas no caer en ninguna de las bajadas y mantenerse cerca del coche carriola que Kenma manejaba casi con una sola mano, lo cual era imposible, pero lo hacía ver así de fácil y maestro. Kuroo soltó un quejido cuando Kenma no soporto más el tenerlo a lado y decidió darle un ligero empujón que lo dejo cayendo por el precipicio de murciélagos. Y cuando logró regresar a la pista Kenma acababa de cruzar el listón vencedor y bailar dando saltos.

―Eres despiadado ― Kuroo hecho la cabeza hacía atrás ―. Solo deberían dejarte jugar con Luigi o alguien que odies.

―Felicidades a nuestro ganador, hasta ahora tenemos uno de los mejores tiempos ¿Quién será el afortunado en romper el record de este jugador? Ahora su premio ― el encargado de la maquina llamó a una edecán que se acercó con una caja de plástico y le tendieron una gorra que todo el mundo conocía muy bien, Kenma la recibió como premio ―. Al perdedor le damos una bebida.

Aceptó el Ramune de chicle que le tendían ya no tan infeliz por haber tenido que tirar todos sus confites en la entrada y apresurándose para seguir a Kenma que se veía más que infeliz con su nueva gorra de Luigi.

―¿Te la pondrás? No quiero que mueras de calor…

―Necesito imponer, sino nadie me respetará.

―Ya, y una gorra de Luigi te hará ver imponente ¿No?

―Una gorra de Luigi que me señala como el mejor tiempo del Mario Kart Wii ― levantó su afilado dedo índice y señaló la pequeña plaquita sobre la gorra con la inscripción escrita. Una sonrisa se ensancho en su rostro ―. Anda vamos, iremos al flappy bird.

Kuroo negó suavemente, sintiéndose jalado por lo que parecía ser un niño en una dulcería. Dejándose guiar y mangonear por toda la emoción que su mejor amigo desprendía y él no podía pasar desapercibida, le produjo cierta gratificación el verlo así, emocionado, paseándose por los stands que llamaban su atención, formándose en largas filas solo para verlo concentrado y pateando los traseros de quien quiera que se pusiera frente a él. Cuando Kuroo se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo también, ahí mirándolo jugar por tercera vez consecutiva contra ese tipo que no se rendía en un temple run versión estreno de X―box, o al menos se veía como algo parecido. Estaban por llegar a la parte central del evento y Kuroo vio por encima de la gente el escenario que estaba detrás de todos los Stands, justo ese que era su objetivo principal. Donde había tres manadas de personas esperando subir, y una buena cantidad de espectadores. Pantallas gigantes rodeando todo, un proyector frente al escenario y un conjunto de diez presentadores.

―Kenma ― llamo Kuroo sin conseguir distraerlo ―. Voy al baño, te veo en aquel stand de Resident Evil ¿Si?

Kenma asintió un poco frenético sin dejar de combinar los botones del control para conseguir ese nuevo movimiento que había aprendido durante su última visita a casa de Shōyō. Kuroo se aseguró que Kenma no mirara y salió del campo de visión, totalmente abstraído en llegar al escenario, en que la fila no tardara en realidad demasiado. Y pudiese anotarse en ese pizarrón de marcadores indelebles.

―¡Gente que vaya a subir ya en la fila derecha, personas que van a registrarse de este lado! ― Kuroo fue el primero en movilizarse, siguiendo a la joven como si fuera un perro a su dueño.

Hasta que ella llegó al escenario y se mantuvo apartada junto con la gran lista, espero que la fila se hiciera un poco grande y por fin comenzó a mirar a los participantes para anotar sus nombres en la hoja.

―Hola ― saludó con todo su sex appeal a flor de la piel ―, lo siento pero realmente necesito pedirles algo…

―Hola, por favor dame tu nombre y tu número de gafete y puedes apuntarte en esta lista ¿Qué necesitas?

Kuroo tomó la lista de las manos de la joven y mientras se apuntaba le sonrió ampliamente, jugando un poco con sus propias pestañas, logrando que la chica quedara ligeramente impresionada y suspirara por lo bajo. En realidad Kuroo sabía que era un poco bajo basarse en su buena suerte como conquistador para intentar conseguir lo que quería pero si no lo lograba el día se iba al diablo y no estaba dispuesto a perder una oportunidad como esa, que seguramente no iba a repetirse.

―La verdad es que necesito que me llamen cuando vayan a poner una canción…

―Oh, pero las canciones son aleatorias.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Pero yo realmente necesito bailar esa canción ¿no hay forma en la que me llames justo cuando veas que esa canción fue seleccionada? ― Ya estaba haciendo una de esas cosas que no debía hacer, dejar de respetar el especio personal.

―Bueno, hay una manera… puedo anotar la canción a lado de tu nombre y cuando salga te llamaríamos… ¿Esta bien para ti eso? ― la chica sonrió con naturalidad, pero sencillamente agobiada. Acalorada.

―Me parece perfecto, no importa cuanto tenga que esperar.

Después de todo estaré aquí todo el día, esperando por esto.

―Bien entonces dime la canción ― pidió la chica acorralada.

―Summer, de Calvin Harris es de Just Dance 2016 ― explico intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible ―. Ya sé, no es muy de mi estilo, pero no me gustaría terminar rodeado de muchas chicas.

―Esa canción tiene una coreografía realmente linda que un chico… como tú… la haga, seguro será impresionante. ― Kuroo sonrió dándole la razón ―, entonces te llamaremos, por favor mantente al pendiente de tu nombre en el micrófono.

―De acuerdo, muchas gracias nena.

Kuroo salió dando brincos internos, realmente era fácil hacer esto, las chicas eran personas tan tiernas y gentiles… como ángeles que los dioses habían enviado a la tierra para ayudar a las pobres almas desafortunadas en el amor como él, con sus estándares amorosos imposibles, su atracción y obsesión por su mejor amigo y su sorpresa de querer bailar la canción favorita de Kenma en el Just dance antes de entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños. Quería ver su cara sorprendida, quería que supiera que Kuroo había tenido la iniciativa de subirse a ese escenario solo para bailar su canción favorita y que los dos sonrieran al final de la canción y el pudiera… abrazarlo y decirle que ojalá le hubiese gustado la coreografía, que Kenma sabe que él odia a Calvin Harris pero que está en plan de prometerlo todo...

Hasta bailar Summer. Solo para su entretenimiento.

Cuando volvió a ver a Kenma ya había tranquilizado su emoción, su corazón y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. El otro estaba dándole una paliza a su contrincante en el Resident Evil con una pistola que se veía demasiado real en sus dedos y muy inexperta en los del otro, Kenma era bueno con los dedos en donde fuera, era bueno fijando los ojos en donde quisiera y poniendo su cabello detrás de las orejas para conseguir mayor facilidad de movimiento. Dio tres disparos que resonaron por las bocinas y no supo si acababa de ganarle los últimos zombis a su enemigo o si le había disparado directamente para deshacerse de él. Pero Kenma obtuvo otro de los muchos regalos que obtenía en cada uno de los stands.

Un collar con una pistola que dejó en una caja de zapatos que en algún otro Stand, Kuroo cree que fue en el de Crash., le obsequiaron para que metiera las cosas de las que se iba jactando.

―Vaya, eres fantástico ― Kuroo le ayudó a cargar todo mientras Kenma tenía los brazos colgando y supo que podía acostumbrarse a cargarle lo que fuera.

Lo que quisiera.

―Eso me han dicho, pero no pude ganarle en vidas al sujeto que compitió contra mí en ese estúpido videojuego… aun siento que sigo atrapado en ese. ― señaló un stand del centro de la convención

―¿Te refieres a ese Super Smash? Tú me enseñaste como dejar de caerme y me pusiste una reserva de 400 vidas y no puedes superar aun contrincante, tenemos que volver ahí.

―Lo intente 4 veces, te dije que no quería ponerme de intenso en ningún videojuego ― Kenma se sujetaba al piso como un gato, Kuroo lo jalaba con la mano en la muñeca y la otra cargando una mochila y un montón de premios.

―Solo vamos a ir ahí hasta que te sientas conforme para continuar con los demás ¿No quieres pasar a Legend of Zelda? ¿La sección de Otomes? Te falta mucho por mirar, sería mejor que te concentraras en ganar como quieres este juego y seguiremos recorriendo todos y cada uno de los demás hasta que te sientas feliz.

Llegaron de nuevo a la fila.

―Dios Kuroo… no me iré de aquí hasta ganarlo y es tú culpa.

―Completamente.

Kenma levantó el rostro iluminado y sonrió abiertamente. Kuroo sintió que algo dentro de él se había paralizado desde la primera vez que vio sus labios y sus dientes al mismo tiempo y quería soltar todo ese montón de cosas que cargaba, jalarlo de los rubios cabellos y pegárselo a la boca, comerle los labios ahí mismo enfrente de una cantidad desconsiderada de personas, o se conformaba con poder acariciarle la nuca contra su hombro. Lo que fuera, pero que no lo tentara de esa manera, solo para que después lo ignorara y mirara con atención como el tipo al que no había podido vencer se la pasaba jugando contra todos sus rivales y los derrotaba. Analizando sus técnicas.

―¿A quién elegirás? ― preguntó Kuroo

―Pikachu ― explicó Kenma calmadamente ―. No tiene control contra los ataques lejanos.

Kuroo no habría podido adivinarlo ni aunque hubiera estado jugando contra el todo el día en la consola de su casa, pero si Kenma lo decía era porque tanto en el vóley como en los videojuegos, tenía el ojo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en cada uno de los movimientos contrarios, y a veces podría contra eso y otras veces solo podría darse cuenta y dejarlo pasar, porque sabía que no podía vencer, pero ahora estaba aquí esforzándose. Haciendo lo posible para poder terminar con sus rondas en super smash, analizando cada movimiento ajeno mientras la cola del juego se acortaba cada vez más.

―Concéntrate ― animó Kuroo

―Solo sirves para dar ánimos en vóley ― se burló Kenma ―. Me concentraré no te preocupes por mí.

―No me preocupo, me ocupo.

―Ocúpate ― dijo Kenma sacando un fajo de billetes del bolsillo ―. Hay un solo stand de comida y venden papas y refrescos, compra cuatro.

―Ni hablar con tu dinero nada ― dijo Kuroo regresándole el dinero ―. Es tu cumpleaños, yo invito todo.

―Ya me trajiste hasta aquí, déjame pagar las bebidas.

―De eso nada.

―Kuroo paga las bebidas ― ordenó Kenma entregándole los yenes ―. No te preocupes por el dinero, por favor hazlo.

―Es tu cumpleaños…

―¿Crees que no lo sé? ― Presionó ―. Solo hazlo y vuelve aquí, no iras a perderte mi pelea.

Guiñó.

Escalofríos, Kenma podía ser demandante siempre que quisiera. Todas las veces que se lo propusiera o tal vez era que siempre lo había sido pero que hasta ahora Kuroo realmente estaba dándose cuenta del efecto que sus palabras tenían en él, que justo ahora se percataba que era como diez veces más vulnerable ante sus órdenes que ante las de cualquier otra persona. O que realmente tenía sed y quería traer las bebidas para no perderse de su futuro enfrentamiento. No quiso hacer la mueca a propósito pero termino por hacerla y Kenma sonrió para calmarlo, pero Kuroo se retiró medio enfurruñado, ahora tenía que encontrar el desgraciado stand de la comida y formarse para conseguir los aperitivos mientras luchaba en desafiar las ordenes de su amigo o pagar con su dinero e irse a michas como lo tenía planeado desde el principio.

Encontró el puesto más rápido de lo que pensó, no porque estuviera cerca, todo lo contrario estaba cruzando todo el lugar, pero era bastante notorio que era el único puesto de comida en todo el lugar, un vil truco de consumismo, haciendo a toda la gente tirar su comida en la entrada solo para poder lucrar con el hambre de los que fueran asaltados por ella en media convención, de esta manera poder ganar una buena pasta solo de papas y bebidas, él había conseguido un ramune por su participación pero no todo el mundo podía obtener premios gratis. La fila era enorme, las personas se amontonaban, los que atendían no se daban abasto de la gente y Kuroo no quería meterse entre la gente pero si seguía formado desde su lugar iban a pasar dos horas sin que el consiguiera ni dos cherry coke.

―No puedo meterme entre la gente ― gruñó mirando lo aferrados que estaban todos a sus lugares.

Entonces visualizó a lo lejos en la fila una silueta familiar y tan sumisa como la recordaba, bastante sublime, pero le había sorprendido de sobremanera ver ese pelo rubio y los lentes. Como si fuera la última persona con la que pensara que podría encontrarse en ese lugar, no había espacio suficiente para ambos en una convención tan grande.

―Tsukkishima ¿Qué haces en Tokio? ― había renunciado a su lugar en la fila

―Ah, Kuroo ― puso los ojos en blanco bajándose los audífonos ―. Me gané un pase doble, en la compra de unos audifonos.

―¿Vienes solo? ― Y Kuroo ya estaba cerca de su lugar. Ya estaba colándose entre él y la fila.

―¿Qué te importa? ― Refunfuñó el otro dejándolo entrar en la fila ―. Llevo formado media hora y no estoy de humor, ya odio esas jodidas papas.

―No quisieras ser tan malo como para dejarme formado a mis dos horas ¿Verdad?

―Si quiero, si quiero ser tan malo ― sonrió levantándose los lentes ―, ya entra, pero no te dejaré pasar antes que yo.

―No pensaba pedírtelo.

―¿Y tú pudin? ― preguntó Tsukki sin darle mucha importancia, pero Kuroo se sonrojó violentamente.

―Está en el super Smash ― explicó carraspeando ―, vengo por souvenirs…

―¿No, enserio? Pensé que estabas buscando los baños… ― Tsukkishima podía ser el rey del sarcasmo, pero sonaba serio. Es decir realmente no estaba de muy buen humor, no más bien, no estaba en su humor regular.

―Qué carácter.

―¿Por qué estás hablándome?

―Porque necesito comprar rápido e irme y mi lugar estaba muy atrás en la fila ― Kuroo dijo esto de forma inocente, pero intentando cabrearlo. El rubio no cayó en provocaciones, no esta vez. ―. De nuevo en Tokio eh, debe ser emocionante estar aquí solo por turismo, ¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Están entrenando duro?

―Oh capitán, no esperas que revelé todos los secretos de nuestros arduos entrenamientos.

―No los necesito ― sonrió Kuroo avanzando tres zancadas en la fila ―. Se llevar a mi equipo hasta el final.

―Estoy muriendo de gusto.

Kuroo aceptó derrotado que su compañía no era la más armoniosa, pero que por lo demás ahora estaba más cerca de llegar a la caja, en realidad estaba a solo 5 personas de poder comprar los aperitivos. Que Tsukkishima seguramente llevaba ya 30 minutos ahí, pero que en cuanto el rubio pidiera el solo lo habría logrado en 10, y cuando fue el turno del de lentes pidió 4 sodas de naranja y unas papas. Kuroo se sintió liberado y librado, pensó que el peligro había desparecido cuando pusieron el cambio en la mano de Tsukkishima, lo miró y dio el paso para desaparecer de ahí solo dirigiéndole una sonrisa que rayaba en la amabilidad, pero que no podía considerarse como tal.

―¿Qué es lo que va a querer? ― preguntó la vendedora

―Dsos cherry coke y dos papas de lemmon pepper ― pidió entregándole el dinero exacto.

''Kuroo Tetsuro''

El sonido rebotó, no sabe cómo pudo no darse cuenta de que habían estado llamando a cada uno de los participantes hasta ese momento, porque él había olvidado casi por completo que iban a llamarlo. Pero el nombre le pegó en los tímpanos como un recordatorio de que el fin del tiempo había llegado, y dio el primer paso cuando escucho su nombre por segunda vez ''Kuroo Tetsuro''. Y sus pies se hicieron de plomo, había pagado con el dinero de Kenma no podía dejar las cosas irse tenía que recibir el cambio entregar lo que le había pedido Kenma, tenía que esperar… las señoritas miraban desconcertadas como su cliente parecía querer echar a correr mientras buscaban una moneda para darle y guardaban las cosas en una bolsa.

 _Rápido, rápido, rápido._

'' ¿Kuroo Tetsuro?'' era la tercera vez que sonaba su nombre, Kenma debía haberlo escuchado, el juego debía estará detenido y a él no le entregaban las jodidas papas ni el cambio. No sabía porque parecía que querían tardarse como diez veces más con el que con los demás, pero que lo estaban haciendo adrede, que estaba intentando todo lo posible porque él no llegara, que ahora debía atravesar todo los stands para poder llegar al escenario final y que sus odios percibieron el ultimo ''Kuroo Tetsuro'' le entregaron la bolsa de plástico, echó a correr pero cuando se dio cuenta la canción ya estaba sonando.

No veía el escenario, no veía nada, pero ya no iba a llegar. Estaba seguro. Había perdido su intento de regalo.

―¿Kuroo?

La voz no lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, ni el tacto frio en su mano. Simplemente permaneció de pie mirando a lo lejos por encima del resto de las cabezas de los jugadores de videojuegos, esta vez prestaba ya atención al escenario que mostraba la coreografía que él había pedido, junto con una buena cantidad de participantes encima del escenario, pero él no estaba ahí.

―¡KUROO!

―¿Kenma? ― Preguntó sintiendo como el rubio le jalaba de la mano ―. ¿Qué?

―Te llamaron… ― dijo con la duda corriéndole por cada centímetro del rostro, extrañeza, el ceño fruncido y la boca entre abierta

―Debió ser… un error. También estoy sorprendido ― bajó la mirada intentando fingir, intentando no ser muy evidente en su reacción.

―Es mi canción favorita ― murmuró Kenma sin creerse una palabra.

―Sí, mira fui por la comida ― le mostró la bolsa de plástico ―, realmente no hay necesidad de que pienses demasiado en esto. ¿Pudiste ganar? Lamento no haberte visto hacerlo, ¿Por qué no buscamos un lugar donde sentarnos a comer esto? Creo que cerca del escenario hay unas sillas, como a la derecha…

―¿Cerca de los baños?

―Si…

Kenma no se notaba convencido pero siguió el camino que su amigo le marcaba Kuroo, a pasos inseguros y la decepción marcada en cada vena de la cara. Caminaba ya sin prestar atención a ninguno de los stands de las personas con las que se cruzaban o cualquier de los juegos, solo camina asegurándose de que Kenma se mantuviera a su lado y tampoco se esforzó por decirle si quería que lo ayudara con la caja o con la mochila. Estaba demasiado estupefacto todavía como para decirle cualquier cosa. Pasando los minutos de la canción, hasta que casi terminó esta y pudieron llegar hasta las sillas que coreaban el escenario, Kuroo se adueñó de dos de las más alejadas, pegadas al baño y aunque era asqueroso comer cerca de este dudaba que pudiera mantenerse justo frente al escenario sin reprocharse el haber perdido su lugar dentro del concurso de Just dance.

―¿Kuroo estás bien? ― no se sentó todavía.

―Estoy bien ¿Abro tu gaseosa? Ehh deja las cosas sobre la silla, esta también está desocupada.

Kenma no quería dejar nada pero al final sus brazos flaquearon lo suficiente como para que las bolsas cayeran en la silla y Kuroo dejara de mirarlo solo para concentrarse en la bolsa de papas en su mano, parecían movimientos robotizados, de autómata. Kenma lo miró extrañado, ladeando la cabeza y quiso acariciarle la cabeza de cabello negro y esponjoso, pero no lo hizo. Solo lo dejó ahí y suspiró derrotado, sentándose en una de esas sillas que estaban desocupadas. Mirándose las rodillas. Podía tener una concentración prodigiosa para el vóley y para los videojuegos y al menos consideraba que podía leer a Kuroo aunque fuese un poco y ni siquiera era eso completamente se trataba de otra cosa.

Kenma sabía sumar.

―Kuroo, voy a ir al baño.

―¿Quieres te acompañe? ― le preguntó el otro levantando apenas la cabeza de lo que se comía sin ganas algunas de hacerlo.

―Vuelvo en un momento.

No se tomó el tiempo de negar, pero ya estaba apartándose del camino de sillas para rodear el escenario y llegar hasta la puerta de los baños que se encontraban en la ladera del escenario. Y cuando miró de reojo a donde Kuroo seguía sentado sintió un profundo impulso de convertir su rostro en una sonrisa, de volver a su antigua actitud y sacarle esa extraña mueca decepcionada de la cara. Suspiró con una disposición poco visible en él y apretó los puños, caminando hasta el escenario de Just dance.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo Kenma? A ti ni siquiera te gusta demasiado el Just dance. Lo haces por él, para que él esté feliz, para que se sienta mejor… Tal vez si te ve emotivo el también mejore su actitud._

―Hola ― saludó Kenma a uno de los organizadores ―. ¿Es muy tarde para inscribirme?

―Estamos completos, todas las canciones ya cuentan con cinco participantes.

―¿Cuántas canciones faltan para el final del evento? ― preguntó nuevamente

―Quedan 4 pistas antes de que se cierre el escenario y comiencen a desalojar las instalaciones ― el encargado se veía aturdido y confundido por las preguntas del rubio, que parecía considerar todo muy lentamente.

―Mira, en realidad, es mi cumpleaños…

―Lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada en verdad.

―Solo escucha ― pidió Kenma tomándole de la sudadera ―. Tengo un amigo, que de verdad quería bailar conmigo Summer, pero él no alcanzó a llegar a la canción y ahora está realmente triste. Y de verdad quisiera hacer algo para ayudarlo, ¿Hay una sola cosa que pudiese hacer?

―Tú, ¿Tu eres amigo de Kuroo Tetsuro? ― preguntí una joven bajando rápidamente los escalones del escenario ―. Él me dijo a mí que quería enserio bailar una canción, pero no llegó a la presentación.

―Lo sé y eso lo ha acomplejado. Por favor, denme la oportunidad de bailar su canción favorita, no molestaré más…

―Pero nuestras pistas ya están seleccionadas, nadie querrá bailar una canción que ya pasó. No puedo abrir un espacio solo para ti.

―Oh, vamos Jefe ― pidió la joven un poco conmovida, o eso quiso pensar Kenma pero parecía que buscaba al pelinegro con la vista ―. Podemos abrir una canción más. Solo una.

El hombre pareció pensarlo muy detenidamente antes de mirar a Kenma de nuevo, el rubio no pudo sonreírle estaba preocupado porque Kuroo notara que había tardado ya demasiado en el baño y accidentalmente volteara hacía el escenario y lo encontrara ahí hablando con estas personas. Por eso su rostro reflejaba cierto grado de desesperación y el encargado pudo percibirla, suspiro resignado y pensó en algo para no ser tan blando a las peticiones de la gente.

―De acuerdo, podrás bailar la canción. Pero debe ser una que no hayamos bailado antes ¿De acuerdo? Solo para que ayudes a que tú amigo no se deprima.

Kenma asintió inseguro. En este momento era en el que se arrepentía de haber seguido sus impulsos y haber querido confortar a Kuroo que había realmente sacrificado muchas cosas por darle un día lindo, Kenma miró al piso nervioso y luego acompañó a la encargada del escenario hasta arriba.

―¿Qué canción bailaras? ― preguntó ella pegada a la consola

 _Kuroo iba a bailar mi canción favorita_.

―On the floor ― soltó sin pensarlo dos veces. La canción favorita de Kuroo.

Lo recordaba bailándola en la sala de su casa, riéndose a carcajadas cuando no le salía bien los movimientos de las manos. Se recuerda a si mismo practicando esa canción una variedad de veces para poder bailarla a su lado, hasta que su coreografía se convirtió en algo decente pero el Just Dance simplemente no era su más grande habilidad, sin embargo Kenma podía concentrarse en algo lo suficiente como para ganar en eso, no solo una vez sino las veces que quisiera. Y miró a la pantalla como si esta estuviera en el piso final del enemigo más grande del videojuego más difícil del universo, porque tenía que salir bailando con una calificación perfecta o sino de verdad habría sido todo una vergüenza y una perdida tiempo.

 _Lo haces por Kuroo._

―¿Me prestas el micrófono rápido? ― pidió el rubio parándose en medio de la pista. Convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de todas las personas que estaban sentadas esperando su turno para bailar o simplemente para disfrutar de las coreografías que se mostraban frente a ellos. La encargada intento negarse pero el final se lo pasó solo para no dejarlo con la mano extendida. ―. ¿Kuroo? Sé que estas sentado hasta atrás, así que solo mira al escenario por favor.

Soltó el micrófono como si le quemara, demasiado apenado como para asegurarse de que Kuroo lo había escuchado y se había levantado como resorte de la silla, extrañado por su voz. Y mirando muy fijamente a la pista de baile, saliendo completamente del flujo de sus pensamientos o quien sabe tal vez hasta corriendo para evitar que cometiera una estupidez, pero no quiso mirar, solo quería concentrarse en la pantalla de la coreografía, mirarla muy fijamente. Fijar absolutamente toda su concentración, toda su experiencia en baile en seguir movimientos y en ser bonito bailando, para poder darle a Kuroo… aunque fuera un pequeño y especial espectáculo.

Nunca antes visto.

El _Just_ _dance_ le perforo los oídos y ahí estaban en medio de la pista de baile, completamente solo bailando una coreografía. La coreografía favorita de Kuroo, concentrándose en todos los movimientos, y sonriendo a medias. J-lo comenzó a sonar y el comenzó a bailar siguiendo todo de forma perfecta.

Moviendo las manos por encima de su cabeza, asegurándose que sus caderas se movieran, que su cabello bailara también cuando necesitaba alzar la rodilla para lucir un poco rudo, y luego hacer los movimientos lentos con toda la sensualidad que pudiese en su vida irradiar, preparándose para el movido coro y para conseguir su tercera estrella. Sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, mover las manos por encima de la frente y las piernas separadas casi como si trajera unos tacones. Pero sus tenis no se pegaban a la pista, las personas lo miraban obsesionadas, sonriendo y bailando desde abajo. Cantando la canción. Kenma se dio un segundo, en la parte lenta, para buscar a Kuroo con la mirada.

Mientras levantaba la mano de forma suave y calmada, perfecta, estando a dos estrellas de las cinco. Kuroo estaba parado en medio de las sillas, mirando todo con el rostro estupefacto, cubierto de suave bruma rosada y las cejas alzadas. Para que su sorpresa se convirtiera en una amplia y especial sonrisa. Volviendo a apartar a las personas de su camino hasta saltar las sillas con una sola mano y llegar hasta la parte principal del escenario mientras Kenma bailaba el siguiente coro.

Su cabello moviéndose con todos y cada uno de los pasos de baile, girando cuando tenía que hacerlo, con las cinco estrellas en la puerta de la esquina. Decidió sonreírle a Kuroo moverse el cabello y agitar las manos de forma suave, así como las caderas y guiñarle el ojo, terminando la coreografía sentado en el piso negro. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, pero el solo podía mirar a Kuroo, verlo, estaban mirándose uno desde el escenario y el otro desde abajo, con una cara orgullosa y terriblemente entusiasmada, como si acabara de sufrir el mejor infarto de su existencia.

―¡Damas y caballeros, tienen ante ustedes a la mejor calificación de todo el juego hasta ahora! Cada uno de los movimientos tuvo la mejor calificación absoluta… es un hecho sin precedentes en el concurso de Just Dance del Tokyo Game Show ― habló el presentador moviendo la mano de Kenma hacia arriba, que no dejaba de mirar a Kuroo.

Que no dejaba de morderse el labio viendo a su amigo.

Para cualquier de los dos hubiese sido imposible romper el contacto visual. De no haber sido porque Kenma tenía que recibir los premios del concurso. Un montón de cajas enormes con consolas de videojuegos y un par de collares. También unos guantes con sensor para bailar Just dance, mientras la música de las siguientes cuatro canciones comenzaban a sonar y toda la gente le pedía que continuara bailando, Kenma negaba sin interés ya de permanecer encima del escenario, pero le fue imposible dejarlo. Tan pronto como le entregaron los regalos se los quitaron para dejarlo encima bailando e nuevo. Y Kenma no quería, por eso solo miraba a Kuroo que ya estaba por ir a rescatarlo al escenario, cuando la siguiente canción comenzó a sonar y todos los estaban mirando porque Kuroo estaba por treparse en el escenario para sacarlo de ahí cargando si era necesario. Demasiado concentrando uno en el otro, tanto que la canción ya los había alcanzado la coreografía de las personas ya estaba ahí y su única opción se convirtió en seguir bailando.

―Solo son 4 canciones, puedes hacerlo.

―Es limbo, voy a desmayarme ― suspiró Kuroo ―, es mi peor canción.

―Solo sígueme, seré el hombre.

Y parecía que de pronto Kenma ya era el señor don del Just Dance, demostrando que no importaba qué videojuego si se lo proponía podía lograr que el reto fuera alcanzado por él, podía vencer a cualquier enemigo digital y apuntar más de las estrellas que quisiera. Aunque fuera una de las canciones más movidas, aunque estuviera en español y que todo el mundo la conociera menos ellos, pero ahí estaban los dos en el escenario bailando la tonta canción consiguiendo las cinco estrellas, concentrados en ellos mismo y en la pantalla. Chocando las manos cuando llegaba el momento, una corriente eléctrica cuando conseguían conectar su cuerpo de cualquier manera sonrisas fugaces y miradas cargadas de sentimientos encontrados.

Aunque después de esa pista y la siguiente con la que cerraron fue el broche de oro, pues era la favorita de ambos, una de las coreografías que más tiempo habían pasado ensayando hasta conseguir la mejor puntuación. Timber con un oso panda y una chica vaquera era la canción perfecta de ambos, Kuroo era el oso ideal, Kenma hacía perfectos movimientos de baile vaquero. Y se reían mientras hacían las vueltas, las personas los admiraban, era increíble cómo podían estar tan concentrados en bailar y al mismo tiempo en pasarla bien juntos y no contentos con eso también estaban sacando las mejores puntuaciones de todo el concurso.

Y si por ellos hubiera sido habrían bailado los siete tomos de canciones.

A Kenma le regalaron una maleta, para llevarse todos los premios que había conseguido desde el inicio del evento hasta el final. Aunque aseguró que tendría que regalar las consolas, no podía tener dos de cada una. Prometió volver el siguiente año y abrir el evento con una presentación de C'mon. Pues era también una de las mejores canciones de ambos. Y Kuroo traía en la espalda la mochila y en la mano una bolsa con más premios y los suyos propios, que consistían en una funda de control de Wii y un pequeño peluche de oso panda.

―Jamás pensé que terminaría bailando así ― dijo Kenma sacándose los zapatos en el vacío vagón de tren ―, me duelen los pies.

―Tampoco me imaginé que terminarías bailando así ― se rio Kuroo ―. Fue una verdadera sorpresa.

―Todo lo grandioso, grandioso de mi ― dijo Kenma mirándose las calcetas ―. Gané muchos premios.

―¿La pasaste bien? ― le preguntó el de pelo negro, bastante seguro de la respuesta pero de cierta forma conservando la inseguridad de que era la primera vez en la que se animaba a hacer algo así por él. ―. Yo la pasé realmente…

―Oh, bajamos en la siguiente.

Kenma se puso el tenis rápidamente y comenzó a acomodar su arsenal de premios para levantarse y prepararse para la bajada, su cansancio anterior parecía desaparecer. Kuroo quiso pasar por alto el hecho de que había evadido su pregunta, de una forma bastante poco corriente. Pero no pudo. Se mantuvo a su lado durante el descenso del tren y caminaron juntos por la estación, ya era un camino demasiado conocido para ellos, no había necesidad de detenerse más entre las calles o entre cualquier cosa, además era sábado por la noche y todo estaba oscuro y completamente solitario, solo se escuchaba el andar de las rueditas de la maleta y las pisadas cansadas de sus pies contra el asfalto.

Una de las cosas buenas de vivir en Tokio no solo era el hecho de que el tren te llevaba a casi cualquier lado, si no que salir de este significa solo caminar un par de calles, subir algunas empinadas y poder regresar a los tranquilos barrios de casas grandes en las partes más altas de la ciudad, justo en unidades de hogares hermosos como en los que ellos Vivian. Uno al lado de otro. Tras cinco minutos de marcha continua visualizaron la casa de Kenma, con las luces del pórtico encendido y la reja entreabierta.

―Las luciérnagas de esta temporada son… realmente grandes ― murmuró Kenma entrando en la puertecita de su casa. Kuroo dudó entre si seguirlo hasta el portón, pero Kenma no se despidió así que se mantuvo a su lado hasta que vieron los primeros escalones.

Kenma subió y Kuroo permaneció mirándolo desde abajo, como ya pensó que se le estaba haciendo una costumbre, o tal vez solo era cuestión de perspectiva, de que ahora sentía que Kenma había subido una escala que nunca pensó subir y que se encontraba por encima de cualquier otro ser humano cercano, que por eso el halo de luz del foco le daba en la nuca e iluminaba su rostro como el de un santo, uno que tenía una débil sonrisa en la cara.

―¿La pasaste bien? ― volvió a preguntar como si fuera vómito, no pudo detener sus palabras. Ni aunque la dignidad se le estuviera yendo por la lengua. Pero necesitado de respuestas, necesitado de saber si lo que había hecho le había adelantado unos pasitos en el concurso que si mismo se había impuesto o si por lo menos podría destacar como cumpleaños.

―La pasé realmente bien, Kuroo ― lo dijo firme y claro, con una brillante mirada. Como si no quisiera repetirlo o quisiera que a su amigo se le grabara lo suficiente como para que lo entendiera, entendiera toda la carga de esas palabras.

Y Kuroo pudo asimilarlas.

―Te veré el lunes ― dijo a modo de despedida alejándose, Kuroo mirándolo irse, viendo la parte suave de sus codos y las puntas rubias de su cabello contonearse.

Apretó los puños intentando evitar el impulso de abrazarlo por detrás, de poner sus brazos sobre su delgada cadera y lamerle la oreja, hacer cualquier cosa. Quería detenerse, no hacer nada, no correr tras él ni decirle que Jennifer López no bailaba tan bien como él lo hacía…

―Kuroo ― llamó Kenma girándose nuevamente.

El pelinegro levantó la mirada temiendo haber hecho algo, dicho algo o demostrado cualquier actitud extraña. Confundido un poco al ver la amplia sonrisa de su compañero.

―¡Atrápame!

Y Kuroo solo tuvo dos segundos para soltar todas las bolsas y extender los brazos porque Kenma acababa de dar un brinco minúsculo entre los escalones y sus brazos y aferrar los suyos en el cuello, pegar la nariz en la mejilla y la boca muy cerca del lóbulo de la oreja, sintió su cálido aliento y aunque no había atrapado su cintura con las piernas Kuroo deseó que pudiera cargarlo en este instante, y que pudiera besarle donde fuera que sus labios cayeran.

―Gracias Kuroo… ― susurró de una forma muy queda y sentimental cerca de su oreja.

―Feliz cumpleaños ― sonrió Kuroo con todo el cariño que estas palabras podrían significar dichas a tu mejor amigo. A Kenma, su persona favorita en el mundo.

La persona que le gusta.

El chico que le gusta.

Kenma se separó lentamente rozando sus mejillas, alejándose con ternura y timidez. Suspiró sonrojado y le dio la espalda para irse corriendo hasta la puerta y cerrarla de golpe, como intentando escapar de esa pequeña burbuja de intimidad que se había formado, que aún estaba revoloteando en el estómago de Kuroo y que sentía mariposas en todos lados. Ganas de tocar el timbre de nuevo y tocarlo más, acariciarle la cabeza, lo que sea. Comerle las mejillas, rozar sus labios.

Se alejó a zancadas sin dejar de mirar la puerta y notando la sonrisa crecerle en el rostro de forma desesperada, jugueteándole en las comisuras hasta convertirse en una verdadera mueca de felicidad asombrosa. Tomar sus cosas, cerrar la reja de la casa y correr por la cerca hasta llegar a la suya, con tan solo dos pasos para abrir la puerta taparse la boca de la absoluta emoción y morderse el labio.

―¡YAAHOOOOO!

Siiiiii, siiii, siiiiii.

Gritó con fuerza, completamente seguro de que Kenma había escuchado, sus padres, su familia y los perros comenzaron a ladrar. Un par de miradas curiosas se colaron por las ventanas mientras el caminaba por el sendere hasta llegar a su casa, bailando como una feliz princesa de Disney. Sonriendo como un idiota enamorado, abriendo la puerta y besando a su mamá que había ido a la puerta alertada por el sonido.

―¿KUROO? ― Pregunto extrañadísima ―. ¿Qué tienes hijo? ¿Te fue bien?

―De maravilla mamá.

* * *

N/A: Esto era en realidad un capítulo de un fanfic Kurooken que pensaba hacer algún día de mi vida, pero deseché completamente el proyecto y dejé este pequeño one como algo que iba a ser pero nunca fue. Finalmente ocurrió y llegó el momento desempolvarlo, trabajar en el cerca de dos días hasta que quedara justo como me gustó…

Porque a Les le gusta el Kurooken. Tía, eres lo mejor del mundo, realmente espero que te guste este pequeño fic. Aunque estoy más emocionada por la portada que por otra cosa, pero bueno, con todo mi amor y quiero que sepas que no es lo único que tengo planeado darte. Así que prepárate beba.

¡Gracias a quien sea por leer, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco! Si fue así no duden en dejarme saber su opinión y nos leemos pronto.

¡Un abrazo a todos!


End file.
